elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Zelda/Sheik
:"I... with my father gone, I must rule over Hyrule. It is a great responsibility... and honor." Background Information Childhood Dreams :"I... wanted to see what it was like, even just once, to go shopping and pay by myself and play... ...just like a normal girl." Zelda's mother passed away when she was young, and the princess grew up with a father that was overwhelmingly skeptical and likely was not too involved with Zelda's routine schedule. She seems to have little to say on the matter, with the exception that he did not believe she was a prophet and had little faith in her visions and her foreseeing of the future. She does not hold it against him, however, and loves her father in spite of any such indication made on his part. There's a chance that on the other hand, Zelda's mother also had abilities with regard to predicting future coming events. Before she passed away, she divulged the secrets of the Royal Family to Zelda, under the pretense that her daughter not say a word of it to any other. Although it's not specified whether her father was aware or not, Zelda upheld the promise to her mother until Link came to see her for the first time. When asked why she chose to tell him of the legend of her family, Zelda states it's because not even her own father believed her, implying that there's a possibility that Zelda didn't have many people who were willing to either listen to her seriously or who were even around period. Zelda, as a child was very different from how she grew up to be. With her father in control of the country and Zelda's mischievous nature, she appears to have often left the side of her caretaker, Impa, in favor of indulging in childhood activities. There's a possibility that she was longing for a type of freedom that she couldn't get from being born as a princess. When meeting Link in the castle town market for the first time, she thanks him for treating her as a normal girl, likely sparking her immediate fondness for him. Aside from him, Zelda is never seen with anyone else other than her nanny. As a result, it's plausible that Zelda's only other friends were her scholars. Upon Ganondorf Dragmire's invasion of Hyrule, Zelda was escorted away by Impa after the princess found out that her father had been killed. Once Link opened the Door of Time and withdrew the Master Sword to open the way to the Sacred Realm, Zelda attempted to locate the Triforce and 'reign' over the land. The Triforce, incapable of determining good from evil was not capable of keeping itself from Ganondorf's grasp and it was with the Triforce of Power that he was able to fully draw Hyrule into a land of loathing and hatred. It was under the Sheikah's care that Zelda made a most fated decision that would hopefully benefit Hyrule and her people. The Exiled Sheikah :"Sheik, are you okay?" :"Of course. I don't see anything odd. It's just a desert to me." Zelda felt tremendously powerless with Ganondorf in control and was completely unaware of the Triforce breaking into three individual pieces. Believing that all hope was lost for her future, she could not stand aside in hiding without experiencing a great amount of frustration. In consequence, she made a very special request of Impa--one that the Sheikah reluctantly decided to lend her consent to. In an attempt to make up for her prior discrepancies, Zelda requested that she be turned into a boy. Under Impa's direction, the princess's conscious mind was sealed off and she was turned into a young Sheikah boy, and raised (most likely in Kakariko Village) under the traditions of the Sheikah. While we are not given much information with regards to how Sheik grew up, we can safely assume that at his coming of age, his left ear was pierced by Impa as a rite of passage, just as she later chooses to do with Link once he's proven he's capable of wielding the Master Sword. With Sheik's leave of his 'hometown' (again, likely Kakariko Village as that was once filled with the Sheikahs), he went to Ganondorf and at his feet bowed and offered his loyalty in order to become one of his followers. He was under the orders to locate Princess Zelda, which implies to some degree that Sheik with his own separate conscious may have only been faintly aware of his dedication and protection of the princess. Out of Ganondorf's watchful eye as well as the two witches, Koume and Kotake, Sheik was responsible for pointing Link in the proper direction to overthrow the Evil King. When asked why he offered his allegiance to Ganondorf and why he no longer supported Hyrule's Royal Family, Sheik explained that he was simply a wandering minstrel, a mercenary in some terms, with nothing to do and therefore had no reason to turn down Ganondorf's leadership. Whether that's actually the situation or not, was not recovered. Sheik was thought to be an exiled member of the Sheikahs, or to some degree a pariah of his particular tribe, which would have resulted in his wandering as a drifter of sorts. The design upon his apparel is defined as the significance of a tale passed down from his ancestors. Originally it was simply an eye, however, at one point in time Hyrule's Royal Family betrayed the Sheikahs. He doesn't state when, but there's a possibility it took place around the time of the Great War where Link's father died in battle. A consequence of the betrayal led to the tear being added to their emblem, likely to serve as a reminder of the past. Sheik claimed it held no influence over him as it was an event in the past and not something of the present or the future. There is a point at which when traveling through the Desert Colossus, Link is overcome by illusions and hallucinations created by the whipping sands. Those with pain within their hearts are put against the moments, or the people who have struck them the hardest in terms of emotional attachment. Sheik, however, sees nothing and it is implied that Sheik has no pain within his heart, likely due to the idea that he does not hold Zelda's regrets as his own. In the Gerudos' fortress, Sheik poses as a traitor to Link and has him imprisoned. When he gains his freedom, Sheik turns on Koume, Kotake, and the others of the desert. Suffering from his wounds, Link brings him to a safe haven and it's in his recovery that Sheik reveals himself and his secret. A Glimpse to the Future :"Before Ganondorf stole the Triforce, I had tried to rule the Sacred Realm. It was very foolish of me. As a result, he got the Triforce and you were drawn into the conflict." Zelda apologizes for the way she had to deceive Link, and also for the conflicts that she caused him. It's implied that the telling of Ganondorf coming to Hyrule was all preordained long ago. It later becomes referenced to as the Great Cataclysm and becomes seen as some sort of destiny that would need to be fulfilled by the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time, along with the ancient Sages who built the temples that served as the final stronghold for holding the Triforce in safety. Although Zelda is also one of the ancient Sages, her attribute is not noted, though it would seem to be logical that she was the Sage of Wisdom or something similar to that. With the Ocarina of Time in hand, she uses her abilities to send Link back in time, so he may relive his childhood, the one that she stripped him of because of her foolish behavior. It's a bit of a tearful farewell, but a clear reminder of how Zelda feels about the man who went to such lengths to protect her. Her love for him, however, is a bit of an unrealistic one. She holds Hyrule in too high of a standing to ever allow her heart to get in the way. At least, that is what the wise princess claims. Fanon No. I didn't think I'd ever have a section for this, and now I do. Questions and comments can either be directed to me over IM at BiteMyValkyrie or onto Zelda/Sheik's HMD. The Pariah and the Princess It is my belief based on dialogue in the manga that at the time of Ganondorf's invasion into Hyrule, Zelda was taken from his grasp. Wherever Impa took her (which we're not actually informed of, but likely might have been Kakariko Village), Zelda was unhappy. Unhappy because she felt useless and didn't want to leave her kingdom in ruins or in the hands of a mad man from the desert. In asking Impa for help, it's pretty obvious that Zelda couldn't have gone around as the princess, because Ganondorf was looking for her. (While it wasn't explicitly stated at the time, I think Zelda had an inkling that something with the Triforce pieces would come about.) I like to think that Impa, at the request of Zelda and even agreeing that it would be better for her safety, 'bestowed' Sheik onto her. It's not shown how this is done, but it implies that the Sheikahs have a great form of magical power, perhaps even more so than the Hylians. In the novel, Impa claims that she puts Zelda's conscious mind to sleep and raises her into a Sheikah boy. Being that I do play Sheik as being fully male and Zelda as fully female, I believe that Sheik was either an idea or an entity that Impa created and implanted into Zelda. I picture it as forming a seed, watering it, and watching it grow, and the seed represents Sheik, who likely began at the age of ten, like Zelda, and through the seven years that Link was dormant, grew into the adolescent he is when he's first seen. I portray Sheik as being a bit aloof, very cryptic, and either blatant or inconspicuous depending upon the situation and the others (if applicable) involved. He's slender, limber, not too entirely tall, and certainly does show himself as being a bit of a younger man. Well, would if he ever showed his face. It wouldn't be completely improbable for his bandaging to prevent someone from determining his age. He's normally calm and collected unless the extreme situation calls for it. The M.S. Elegante is a place of extremities, and as a result, he has a bit more difficulty retaining his composure. He's known for being crafty and generally subtle. This depends on circumstance and those he chooses to associate himself with. In consequence, it would be unfair to assume that he will approach all situations with the same mannerisms. Sheik can be seen as holding a bit of animosity toward his position as Zelda's guardian. Per the traditions, the Sheikahs have always been the protectors of Hyrule's Royal Family, and have also been considered 'shadows'. Sheik is literally a shadow of Zelda's due to the way they are fused together to one entity. As a result, there are two sides to Sheik and how he perceives his stance with regards to the princess. The first is his overwhelming need to protect her for his benefit. Should something happen to Zelda, he suffers the repercussions and the same the other way around. If she dies, he dies. If he dies, she dies. Some of it is honor, but much of it is deliberately implied to be a bit selfish. It can also be assumed that he wants to be his own person and at times, will forgo Zelda's requests to fulfill his own--as long as they don't endanger her. The other part is the idea that after seven years of seeing all of the torment she had to go through, it's not improbable that Sheik loves Zelda. To some degree. He likely won't ever admit it, and he'll probably cover it up by coming off as overprotective or self-centered, but it should be noted that he can suffer an extreme envy at the idea of anyone ever growing as close to Zelda as he is. The only exception to this is Link, and that is because Sheik's trust in Link stems from his respect and from their past together. Zelda is played as being a very kind and considerate woman, always wanting to do what she believes is right, and always wanting to be helpful to others. Although she's aware that she's incapable of playing the prince and always having a hand in the things that occur, she always attempts to do her very best. She's diplomatic and would rather use words, compromise, and negotiation to make things occur. She can, however, and will--if absolutely necessary--use force to accomplish the tasks set before her. She may come across as delicate and fragile, and perhaps even naive, but she has many strengths that she may or may not hide in order to maintain a low profile. She is more capable of influencing change if she is not seen as a suspect of opposing activity and is well aware of it. Her relationship with Sheik is one she doesn't speak of much. She personally doesn't know a lot about him. Sheik tends not to disclose information to her once it's occurred, perhaps for her safety, perhaps to keep her from chiding him. For whatever reason, he leaves her in a common state of confusion and holes in her timeline where she doesn't know what's happened over the course of a few days. If things happen that she needs to know about, Sheik will at least inform her of that, but it's based on what he feels she needs to know--something that can easily be debated. On the other side, Zelda is normally open with Sheik and will tell him who she's associated with, or allow him to watch her situations from a third-person perspective (in a manner of speaking). Sometimes he can grow too inquisitive for his own good, however, and she will close herself off. Aside from her trust in him, Zelda has no other particular fondness or fascination for him. She appreciates him, but if there are truly feelings of love present for her, she does not reciprocate them. The Triforce emblem upon the back of the right hand for Sheik and Zelda is shown as glowing only a few times in the game and the manga. It seems to glow when Zelda transforms into Sheik (and vice versa), when any sort of magic is cast, and when the pieces of the Triforce attempt to resonate with one another. (Chances are with the latter that even when Link and Zelda are together, there's potential for there to be some sort of glow present. Possibly. That's subject to discussion.) As Sheik and Zelda communicate with one another and at times in the midst when one is in engaged with outer conversation, it seems plausible that if the inactive form wants to present himself / herself the attempt to transform or the expression of the desire can cause a glow of the Triforce as well. It should be noted, however, that Zelda and Sheik will never transform in a public situation unless the predicament essentially calls for it. Otherwise, it can be assumed that they transform in the safety of their solitude. Any magic that Zelda is capable of casting Sheik can cast as well, but not nearly at such a greater level. Being that Sheik is a member of the Sheikahs, however, it could be contrived that the Sheikahs have higher ability than the Hylians do. It's difficult to say as Sheik has rarely cast anything and tends to only use Deku Nuts for any form of 'magic'. This will be a case-by-case basis that determines what Sheik is or is not capable of. Zelda's magical abilities include precognition, telepathy, a few elemental spells, and the power to create and break seals and barriers. She has an affiliation with the Goddess of Wisdom (Time, in some cases), Nayru, and also the Triforce of Wisdom, which affects her keen observation and judge of character. She can see many truths and is not easily fooled into trickery. Unfortunately, however, this does not always prevent her from falling into traps that could otherwise be easily avoided. Zelda has very little fighting ability, but is implied that she is an accomplished archer through various forms of media. I have chosen to incorporate this into her character, likely due to the idea that it will not truly influence anything aboard the ship. Elegante The Arrival Zelda had been in the midst of formulating a plan for Hyrule's reconstruction. Many of the towns were destroyed by Ganondorf's minions. Zora's Domain remained frozen over in spite of Link and Princess Ruto's efforts to thwart the evil in the Water Temple of the Zoras. Many innocent people, soldiers and civilians alike, were sacrificed for the Evil King's causes. Although he was sealed into the Sacred Realm, his tyranny was still a vibrant painting for Zelda and her people. It was in her attempts that she was stripped from her homeland and taken to the ship known as the MS Elegante, a vessel heading toward something known as the 'Golden Shore' under the capable hands of the Captain James Wolfgang Redd. She held only the Ocarina of Time on her person when she arrived. Still harboring Sheik within her, however, he shows himself only when he feels the princess will be in danger, and carries his harp with him. When she initially arrived, Link had been aboard, however, not too long after he vanished. Zelda has been hurt by his absence and resolves to sentence herself to eternal thoughts of Hyrule. She is somehow partially relieved and distraught at the same time that Link was not truly the Link from her time period. In consequence of that, Zelda failed to tell him how she felt about him, and refuses to acknowledge the feelings further. Of course, that is much easier said than done. The Present Zelda has grown into quite the diplomat. She has managed to cross boundaries that many people likely have not been able to obtain. Many are incapable of gathering the captain's direct response. She sat down and wrote to him a very polite letter, detailing her concerns and worries over how the ship was managed and how the passengers were treated. She received a letter back in reply, which she has not bothered to tell anyone else of. Her uncertainties of the captain may still remain, but she at least knows that he has heard her and that he must be keeping an eye upon her. She has a great desire to help everyone aboard the ship, even those who are less than reputable. In an effort to do so, she treats nearly everyone with kindness and respect, believing that it will give her precisely the same thing in return. There is a thought that all the passengers are inherently good, and even if they are not, Zelda would never wish bad things upon them. She is striving to make the ship a much better place to stay, in spite of its captivity. Zelda's Relationships (Status is reflected with ♦'s and ♥'s. ♦ to ♦♦♦♦♦ is minimum to maximum for dislike or fear. ♥ to ♥♥♥♥♥ is minimum to maximum for acquaintances and beloved people.) Updated: 08/21/2009 • Baron Praxis: (♦♦♦♦♦) ''The Havenite to whom Erol is loyal, and also the man responsible for pumping Jak with Dark Eco. He may come off as attempting to gain the trust of the ship's majority, but Zelda distinctly senses trickery similar to Ganondorf's. She is both frightened and angered by Praxis's potential to harm those aboard. • Bumblebee: ''(♥♥) A cybertronic being with a complicated background. He introduced himself by playing Marvin Gaye music while she was getting cozy with Jak. In spite of that, Zelda's quite a bit fascinated by him. He's a little scary, but... She thinks he's pretty neat. Bumblebee and Zelda are working toward creating some type of implement to constantly open the lines of communication between passengers new and old--after the former ones have been returned home. • Christine: (♥) Upon her arrival, Zelda was asked to befriend her as her association with Erol caused her to fall out of favor with the masses. Zelda sees a very pure type of love come from Christine, or some type of affection. She has not decided what it is just yet. It does appear, however, that Christine seems to think there is something between Zelda and Erol. Zelda has a difficult time determining if Erol truly cares about her or if he's simply using her. She hopes it's the former. • Daxter: (♥♥♥♥♥) Formerly a Havenite like Jak, Daxter fell into a well of Dark Eco and was spat back out as an ottsel, who was later deemed a Precursor, the closest thing that Havenites refer to as a 'deity' or a 'god'. He's cute, cuddly, flirtatious, and sweet. He seems to support Jak and Zelda's relationship and has recently convinced Zelda to return to Spargus and Haven with them should they ever be freed from the ship. • Erol: (♦♦♦) The commander of the Krimzon Guard beneath Baron Praxis and Jak's rival. Her plan to get into his head failed and in consequence Zelda's severed ties with him, in spite of the idea that she wishes she could do something to alter him for the better. This man will not change. He has become as truly frightening and angering as Praxis. In spite of this, Zelda still seems to hold some hope for him, although she doesn't know from where it sprouts. • Greed: (♥♥) Although she doesn't know much about him, she seems to believe he has plans of putting another mutiny into the works. Greed is teaching her about hand-to-hand combat. Zelda's not getting it very well, but she's trying. Good thing she's got support. Greed is only one of the two who has truly seen exactly what Zelda is capable of. It is safe to assume that he no longer views her as being defenseless. • Hazar: (♥♥♥♥♥) Zelda's beloved older sister by name and practice. A weapon created by her 'father'. Zelda is appalled that anyone would treat his daughter in such a way. Zelda wants to be able to protect her, but Hazar is older than her and therefore, Zelda may be a bit powerless. Hazar is the only one aboard that Zelda refers to as "onee-san", the term for 'older sister' in Hazar's home language. Hazar's closeness to Kage worries Zelda terribly, but she's currently unable to express why. • Herz Hessian: (♥♥) He's a kind man who stutters a lot. He's terribly charming, though. Zelda has found common ground with him on the basis of love for Shakespeare and his works. • Jak: (♥♥♥♥♥) A Havenite known as the son of Damas, King of Spargus. In an intricate tale, Jak became known as 'Mar', the great leader of Haven, and to some degree, a form of a god. He's foolish, brash, irrational, and reckless. He's lived a difficult life and somehow survived the madness that comes with being filled with Dark Eco, just one of the many energy forms from his home world. In spite of all of this, however, Zelda has managed to fall for him and though she may not say it, she truly cares for Jak with all of her heart. After her death, Zelda has found that she's incapable of being subtle with him. However, something terrible (read: Kage) befell her and in consequence has stained their relationship. Zelda believes she cannot express her love for Jak physically under the impression he'll view her as 'diminished'. Zelda is incapable of allowing Jak to be overwhelmingly close to her now. • Kage: (♥♥) The capable First Mate to Captain Redd. Kage was a soldier back in his home world before he was brought aboard and Zelda holds a level of respect for him. He convinces her to hone upon her archery skills and likes to check on her status. He seems to hold her in high regard, and may even hold a lustful fascination for her. He likes to play with her ears, which she doesn't appreciate, and was the very first person to ever kiss Zelda. Because of this, however, Zelda feels a great amount of tension around him and holds her guard up carefully. Under the belief Kage is responsible for her death, Zelda's judgment of him has hardened. In consequence, with Kage's coercion, she handed her untouched form to him--a result of repressing her feelings for Jak. Zelda, however, has accepted by now full responsibility for what took place between them. • Katherine: (♥♥♥) A minstrel of sorts, seeking inspiration and a muse aboard the ship. She has a great fondness for Zelda, and is constantly reminded of her homeland and the royalty she served there. She and Zelda have plans of running a shop aboard the ship. • Kevas: (♥♥♥♥♥) Zelda's beloved older brother by name and practice. She relies upon him to help her, to hold her, to comfort her. He is one of the few that she trusts to a great extent that she'll allow him to see her when she has broken herself down and is incapable of putting herself back together. Although she knows he will not always be around, Zelda clings to him as though he were her lifeline. If something were to happen to him, she'd be utterly devastated. Kevas is the other aboard the ship well aware of Zelda's magical abilities. His respect for her has grown and he now knows she is anything but defenseless. • Link: (♥♥♥♥♥) A Link from her future after she sent him back in time following Ganondorf's demise. He's sweet, kind, considerate, and always willing to lend a helping hand. Although he's not the same Link she met when she first arrived, she holds him close and still considers that a part of her loves him, no matter what sort of form he may be in. She doesn't seem to know how he feels about her, though she assumes nothing but the purest intentions from him, and could picture him no other way. She has very few plans to inform him of her shortcomings with Kage, or any potential ones with Jak. • Link: (♥♥) She doesn't know much about him, but this Link seems to be from a very distant future. He seems surprised to know that the tales of the Hero of Time and the ancient Sages are entirely true and accurate. He serves Queen Zelda of Hyrule in the future as one of her knights, and he's very fascinating to her. She looks forward to getting to know him. • The Major: (♥♥) A cybernetic woman who has seen many things in her time. She's wise, a little aloof, inconspicuous, and can be considered cold. Zelda respects her and holds her in high regard, looking to win her 'approval' with her actions and diplomacy, rather than coming off as foolish. • Meth: (♥) A woman of the crew who appears to work on repairs. Zelda doesn't know her very well, but she seems to respect her. Zelda was responsible for returning Meth's blueprints to her, and question her on their purpose. She believes Meth is truly sincere and doesn't wish any harm on the ship's passengers. And if not the ship as a whole--then surely Zelda's secure position. • Midna: (♥♥) She's a beautiful creature from a place known as the Twilight Realm. She has explained to Zelda that she comes from a Hyrule in the future and is acquainted with the Zelda there, implying that over the course of time, Zelda has somehow managed to birth an heir for Hyrule's Kingdom (which seems to horrify Zelda to some extent). Midna is a bit liberal and not wound nearly the way Zelda is. She seems intent on coercing Zelda to lighten up and to enjoy things more often. • Patrick: (♥♥♥) A newly-arrived inhabitant of the Elegante. Zelda took him to see the everlasting fire on the 11th floor. When he grew too concerned--for reasons she didn't bother asking about--she took him to see the great temple on the 13th floor, in hopes it would calm him down some. She finds him to be remarkably charming. He's grown concerned with the inability to remain in contact with God. • Reiner: (♥♥) The 'father' of the former child known as 'Anri'. Upon their departure, Zelda and Reiner received a golden frog for their winning ability to take responsibility and make children happy. Perhaps as a token of appreciation, or for one reason or another, Reiner allowed Zelda to keep the golden frog, although she hasn't quite decided what it's good for yet. • Wall: (♥♥) The residential bushbaby. Zelda doesn't believe in the idea of eating him and he's just simply so adorable. She doesn't seem to know that there's more to him than what meets the eye. He's not just a simple bushbaby. • Zeke: (♥♥♥) He runs Sergei's Bar and Grill on the 10th deck. Zelda met him when he was in desperate need of medication, perhaps an after-effect to the mutiny that was staged before she arrived. He has been working on teaching her how to cook. Unfortunately, her first attempt and her impatience caused her to bring the oven to explode, and the kitchen was ultimately damaged quite badly and in need of repairs. It has since then been repaired, but she has not returned to do any cooking. She holds Zeke in a high standing and views him as a tutor of some sort. • Zelda: (♥♥)' Her... great-great-great granddaughter (although Zelda tends to simply refer to her as 'granddaughter'). It's awkward. Zelda holds a tension for her descendant, believing that next to her, she is incapable of properly ruling Hyrule. She feels like she must alter herself for the benefit of her relation, and once again finds herself confined to the role of her title--someplace that Zelda really doesn't want to be any longer. That aside, being the nurturing sort and knowing the connection, Zelda holds a great love and adoration for her. Sheik's Relationships ''(Status is reflected with ♦'s and ♥'s. ♦ to ♦♦♦♦♦ is minimum to maximum for dislike or fear. ♥ to ♥♥♥♥♥ is minimum to maximum for acquaintances and beloved people.) '''Updated: 08/08/2009 •''' Erol: (♦♦♦♦♦) Sheik senses the great evil in this man. He also senses that Erol is one hundred percent sincere when he says he's dedicated to the princess, in spite of how she may or may not feel about him. Erol seems to have an unhealthy perverse fondness for Sheik. It's tormenting. • Haine: (♥) Haine doesn't know Zelda and for that, Sheik likes him a little more than he likes anyone else. Unlike the others on the ship, Sheik allowed Haine to meet him face-to-face, if only to prove that he actually exists. He did, however, warn Haine that if he said a word about their meeting, he'd kill him. Sheik is most likely serious about the threat, but Haine seems pretty trusthworthy--so far. • Hazar: (♦) Apparently someone else who's close to Zelda. The only person who calls the princess "nee-sama". She wants to meet Sheik, but he isn't interested in getting to know anyone. • Jak: (♦♦♦) Most of Sheik's dislike for Jak stems from the idea that he doesn't so much disapprove of Jak, but rather of who Jak represents. He seems to genuinely care for Zelda, however, and with Link's reassurance, Sheik has chosen to tolerate him. • Katherine: (♦) Although she's familiar with Zelda, she seems to be more interested in the Sheikah. She's intrigued by his position as a minstrel. Sheik may be in denial at the idea that she's attracted to him. He's not entirely comfortable with her, however. • Kevas: (♦) He refers to him as Zelda's brother and doesn't seem to be on the same level as Jak or Erol. In consequence, Sheik tolerates him. He feels, however, that the troll is still quite questionable. • Link: (♥♥♥) Sheik is tied to the past, and in consequence, still holds the Hero of Time in high regard and respect. He places Link in a position where he relies upon him to properly care for Zelda and to keep her out of conflict--especially when it comes to the dangers of the ship. • Mimmi: (♥) He doesn't know her well enough to have formulated an opinion. There's a possibility she may be a bit of a romantic soul, however. Specific Timeline The full timeline can be found here. '''June 2009 ☆ Zelda arrives and acquaints herself with inhabitants of the ship. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/1233.html -Link- :Kevas • Kage • Ki • Terthelas • Link • the Major • Belle ☆ "Stay away from the theatre and Carnival." http://hylian-courage.livejournal.com/9292.html?thread=639820#t639820 -Link- :Link ☆ "You're a princess, not a prince." http://thenotmagician.livejournal.com/4586.html?thread=151786#t151786 -Link- :Zeke ☆ Zelda shares her observations of the ship with the other passengers and the crew. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/1335.html -Link- :Kage • Kevas // for coming to Hazar's defense. • Link • Jak ☆ "He's a devastatingly charming man." / Log http://community.livejournal.com/elegante_log/40574.html -Link- :Erol • Link ☆ Away she goes and a handsome Sheikah in her place. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/1577.html -Link- :Kage ☆ "Am I guilty of mistreating him...?" http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/1947.html -Link- :Kevas • Hazar // chocolate for Zelda. • Ki • Erol // himself in the never-ending field of flowers. • Daxter ☆ "My other half has gone..." http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/2303.html -Link- :Hazar • Erol • Kevas // Zelda fishing on the top deck. • Ki // Zelda to the conference room of snow for a snowball fight. ☆ "Is this how you say hello where you come from, First Mate?" / Log http://community.livejournal.com/elegante_log/41570.html -Link- :Kage July 2009 ☆ An interest in martial arts...? http://noir-epoch.livejournal.com/2648.html -Link- :Greed ☆ "I write to you from the bottom of my very heart." http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/2360.html -Link- :Captain Redd ☆ "With the right person, I believe we could be successful at securing our freedom." http://psychoticracer.livejournal.com/18706.html?thread=829714#t829714 -Link- :Erol ☆ "The Captain is a great man." http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/2712.html -Link- :Russell • Erol • Kage • Kevas • Greed ☆ "You need to stay away from him." http://electroniccrane.livejournal.com/7153.html -Link- :The Major ☆ Always too eager to help, and the world always too eager to give something to help with. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/2911.html -Link- :Jak // visits him in his room. • Zeke // to teach Zelda the fine art of cooking. And fails. • Rue • Erol • Lucien :☆ "Good-bye Sergei's Bar and Grille. We hardly knew ye." http://thenotmagician.livejournal.com/6177.html -Link- ::Zeke • Rue • Meth ☆ "This ship was put together by shoddy craftsmanship." http://pimp-hat.livejournal.com/10160.html?thread=387760#t387760 -Link- :Kevas ☆ "It is entirely your fault this happened!" http://praxipads.livejournal.com/1376.html?thread=35168#t35168 -Link- :Baron Praxis ☆ "Learn to take a fall, Princess." / Log http://community.livejournal.com/elegante_log/42775.html -Link- :Greed ☆ "...One more leaves and another piece of my heart breaks." http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/3155.html -Link- :Zeke • Kevas // visits him in his room. ☆ "I'll be taking these, thank you. What do you want with Kakariko, though...?" http://elegante-events.livejournal.com/5651.html?thread=635667#t635667 -Link- :Meth's Room :☆ "Princess, don't be foolish. You'll stay in your shell from now on." http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/3568.html -Link- ::Mimmi • Erol • Jak • Haine // Sheik in the temple. • Hazar ☆ "Is this how it feels to...? I promise I will keep it safe for you always." http://shadesofeco.livejournal.com/18228.html?thread=1006644#t1006644 -Link- :Jak ☆ "You... look like him, but who are you really?" http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/1132.html?thread=620#t620 -Link- :Link ☆ "Mother, I miss you. Mother, I love you." http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/3779.html -Link- :Mimmi • Gail • Reiner // Zelda and 'Anri' to the never-ending field of flowers. • Hazar • Jak // Zelda at her room. • Kevas • Link ☆ Not all Links are the same. http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/1524.html?thread=37364#t37364 -Link- :Link ☆ "...I... wish there was more I could do..." http://weaponxi.livejournal.com/10682.html?thread=511418#t511418 -Link- :Hazar ☆ "Welcome back, Sergei's Bar and Grille! You are good as new!" http://metharchy.livejournal.com/2601.html?thread=42025#t42025 -Link- :Meth ☆ "I wanna know where the hot babes are from." http://does-everything.livejournal.com/6118.html?thread=480998#t480998 -Link- :Daxter ☆ "Please, Captain... Give Hazar something to care about..." http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/3949.html -Link- :Praxis • Erol // Zelda to deck 17. • Christine • Akagi • Kevas // Zelda a hat like his. • Reiner ☆ "How close are you to him, really? Are you guys... friends?" http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/1538.html?thread=47618#t47618 -Link- :Link :☆ "Stop being stupid, please." http://canttrustliars.livejournal.com/12795.html?thread=509179#t509179 -Link- ::Hajime ☆ "Beware the whites of the eyes. They lie." http://capn-redd.livejournal.com/26263.html?thread=838551#t838551 -Link- :Captain Redd ☆ The Major makes a good point. http://electroniccrane.livejournal.com/7823.html?thread=673935#t673935 -Link- :The Major ☆ "What does it all mean?!" http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/4135.html -Link- :Jak // Zelda into drinks and staying the night with him. • Kage // Zelda out for tea. :☆ "What... do we do? What do we tell them? What if... something bad happens...?" http://shadesofeco.livejournal.com/18811.html?thread=1064571#t1064571 -Link- ::Jak ☆ "Is... there anyone from Bastok or Paris here...?" http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/4398.html -Link- :Christine • Hazar • Sarea • Bumblebee • Erol // visits in the medical bay. • Kevas • The Major // a brilliant plan regarding Meth's blueprints. • Sora • Greed • Catpaw ☆ "I cannot take it anymore." http://psychoticracer.livejournal.com/19563.html?thread=886891#t886891 -Link- :Erol ☆ "Did you come here with faith? Have you lost it since then...? What motivates you?" http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/4838.html -Link- :Jak // takes a bath with. • Kevas • Zeke • Gail • Link • Herz • Remy • Bumblebee • Daxter. August 2009 ☆ "Can... you tell me what these are for...?" / Log http://community.livejournal.com/elegante_log/44823.html -Link- :The Major • Meth ☆ "Everything we did... was for nothing..." http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/2390.html?thread=110166#t110166 -Link- :Link ☆ "Death is not just "nothing"! Have some respect!" http://thenotmagician.livejournal.com/6823.html?thread=336807#t336807 -Link- :Zeke ☆ "Damn it, Princess. Get back into your shell." http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/5003.html -Link- :Erol // hunts him down. • Mimmi • Haine • Link • Kevas • Samuel • Greed • Fatin • Sora • Kate :☆ "I don't like you or your ears." http://shadesofeco.livejournal.com/18945.html?thread=1111553#t1111553 -Link- ::Jak ☆ "Leave me be. I want to be alone." http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/5397.html -Link- :Kevas • Jak // Zelda at the video arcade. • Sarea • Zeke • Mimmi • Midna // Zelda to join her for dinner. • The Major // reports to. • Katherine ☆ "You stained your clothes...? Doing what?" http://threedaystime.livejournal.com/2685.html?thread=134781#t134781 -Link- :Link ☆ "How wonderfully breathtaking! I am a little envious!" http://meinxxherz.livejournal.com/15455.html?thread=703583#t703583 -Link- :Herz ☆ "...You... think I should go back to Spargus with you and Jak...?" http://does-everything.livejournal.com/6481.html?thread=531537#t531537 -Link- :Daxter ☆ "He is not such a fascinating man to me..." http://ttlyisabard.livejournal.com/7338.html?thread=282538#t282538 -Link- :Kate ☆ "The Captain kept us beneath the decks as... toys." http://shayngunn.livejournal.com/1650.html?thread=51826#t51826 -Link- :Shayn ☆ "Why... Why are there two of you?" http://farmhandhero.livejournal.com/2269.html?thread=77021#t77021 -Link- :Link TP ☆ Oh, dear gods. This Asad guy's a trap! http://tongyici.livejournal.com/670.html?thread=22174#t22174 -Link- :Asad ☆ "I will prove to everyone I am worth something." / Log http://community.livejournal.com/elegante_log/46152.html -Link- :Greed • Kevas ☆ Zelda is taken and meets her first death upon the ship. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/5856.html -Link- :Kevas • Kate • Zeke • Remy • Jak • Seishirou • Jane • Sora • Hazar • Greed • Link :☆ "...Give me my things back." http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/6054.html -Link- ::Jak // the night with Zelda. • Seishirou // Zelda her dress. • Zeke // Zelda food. • Remy • Kate • Midna • Patrick • Link // to check on Zelda. • Kevas // to check on Zelda. • Sarea • Erol // Zelda her tiara. • Kage // Zelda to become physically intimate with him. ☆ "One way or another, Jak... We'll find it. I'm looking too." http://shadesofeco.livejournal.com/19329.html?thread=1139585#t1139585 -Link- :Jak // Zelda sushi as a romantic gesture. ☆ "He is not a good man!" http://weaponxi.livejournal.com/11011.html?thread=536579#t536579 -Link- :Hazar ☆ "Who... Who are you to me...?" http://scionofwisdom.livejournal.com/1044.html?thread=276#t276 -Link- :Zelda TP // shows to Sergei's Bar and Grille. ☆ "...I wish this would stop." http://capn-redd.livejournal.com/27291.html?thread=878491#t878491 -Link- :Captain Redd ☆ "Give... it... back!" http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/6158.html -Link- :Kage // Zelda back the Seal of Mar, but not without a price. • Kevas // goes to visit. • Midna • Zelda TP • Link ☆ "I have your belt..." http://farmhandhero.livejournal.com/2812.html?thread=168444#t168444 -Link- :Link TP // to Zelda's room. ☆ "...Why am I suddenly so much more important than anyone else?" http://blindimmortal.livejournal.com/3108.html?thread=52260#t52260 -Link- :Gail ☆ "Promise you will be careful too..." http://pimp-hat.livejournal.com/11336.html?thread=478536#t478536 -Link- :Kevas ☆ Katherine is taken. http://ttlyisabard.livejournal.com/8970.html?thread=376842#t376842 -Link- :Kate :☆ "...I still want to hold the crew responsible." http://ttlyisabard.livejournal.com/9385.html?thread=381097#t381097 -Link- ::Kate ☆ "I brought it back to you. Doesn't it make you happy...?" http://shadesofeco.livejournal.com/19647.html?thread=1156287#t1156287 -Link- :Jak Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Active